


Solstizio nero

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Accadeva ogni anno, da quando era stato trasformato nel Soldato d’Inverno, sempre nello stesso giorno e durava l’intera giornata. Lo chiamavano “Il rito del Sole oscuro”."





	Solstizio nero

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Steve raggiunse la camera da letto, dopo essere uscito da una doccia calda e rigenerante che gli aveva rilassato tutti i muscoli. Dal suo accappatoio gocciolava ancora qualche goccia d’acqua sulla sua muscolatura perfetta: dalla nuca, lungo il collo, scendendogli sui pettorali scolpiti o lungo le gambe flessuose, sui polpacci d’acciaio. Con una mano si passava l’asciugamano sui capelli, assaporando l’odore di shampoo e balsamo.

La missione era finita e aveva una notte intera di riposo da passare assieme al suo Bucky. Sperò che anche lui fosse dell’idea di rilassarsi, lasciarsi un po' andare e godere della reciproca compagnia. Steve ne aveva tanta voglia.

Si fermò all’ingresso della stanza, a guardare il suo compagno di vita e di missioni: sembrava intento a smontare e ripulire minuziosamente le proprie armi, per tenerle subito pronte alla prima occasione. Era molto concentrato, seduto a quel tavolino. A volte, sembrava che non smettesse un attimo di essere un soldato.

Non _quel_ tipo di soldato, voleva sperare. Ormai, era passato del tempo da quando gli erano stati tolti i condizionamenti e lavoravano insieme per lo SHIELD. Ma sapeva che i ricordi tornavano ancora a tormentarlo. E lui era lì per quello: per sostenerlo e tenerlo ancorato alla realtà che vivevano assieme.

Si avvicinò, cercando di non disturbarlo dal suo lavoro, e si chinò a posare un bacio sui suoi capelli scuri.

“Ti va di ordinare qualcosa da mangiare? Ho una fame da lupi” chiese, con voce calda e gentile.

Aveva anche voglia di abbracciare Bucky, stringerselo addosso e finire a letto con lui.

“Non ho fame” rispose l’altro, con una voce priva d’inflessione, anzi, sembrava essere leggermente nervosa, quasi arrabbiata.

“Tutto bene, Buck?” gli chiese, con un po' di preoccupazione.

“Tutto bene… Punk…” rispose l’altro, cercando di usare quel nomignolo per rassicurarlo che non era in un altro loop mentale; ma non era riuscito ad essere abbastanza convincente.

La sua espressione rimaneva tesa, non aveva alzato lo sguardo per sorridere a Steve e rassicurarlo che non aveva motivi di preoccuparsi. Perché, in realtà, un pensiero ce l’aveva, ma non aveva il coraggio di parlarne e nemmeno l’intenzione di farlo. A Steve non sarebbe piaciuto saperlo…

Era tutta colpa di quella giornata; più specificatamente, di quella data: il 21 giugno.

Il Solstizio d’Estate.

Era il giorno più infausto per lui.

Il giorno più odiato.

“Davvero, non ho fame. Tu ordina pure quello che vuoi: so che hai una voglia matta di una bistecca ai ferri con verdure.” Cercò di rilassare di più la voce, facendo una lieve battuta sarcastica; ma ancora non riusciva a guardarlo in viso.

Fu Steve a mettersi davanti a lui e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, per sondarli: non lo avrebbe mollato finché non avrebbe saputo cosa gli frullava in testa o lo avrebbe visto più rilassato.

Fu in quel momento che Bucky si accorse di com’era ancora conciato, invece di mettersi una tenuta comoda, da camera. Sotto quell’accappatoio, Steve era ancora nudo e quel pensiero bastò per farlo deglutire e accaldare. L’odore della sua pelle pallida, pulita e profumata, gli arrivava da quella distanza e gli stava attivando i sensi… Aveva voglia di strapparglielo di dosso e baciargli quella pelle di luna, fino a morderla.

Era incantevole oltre ogni dire e lo capiva che, quella sera, desiderava delle “attenzioni”.

La giornata era stata pesante e pericolosa, avevano dovuto affrontare una banda di terroristi iper-tecnologizzati e sbaragliarli aveva richiesto molte energie e molte morti. E a Steve non piacevano i morti.

Deluderlo non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole.

_“Deludermi non sarebbe piacevole.”_

Una voce si insinuò nella sua mente e lo fece bloccare all’istante, con le pupille dilatate e il respiro che era diventato improvvisamente pesante.

“Buck… Bucky?” lo chiamò l’altro, cercando di avvicinarsi al suo viso. Bucky reagì allontanandosi, sollevandosi improvvisamente dal tavolo, facendo cadere un caricatore vuoto sul pavimento.

Steve rimase freddato da quella reazione, e restò immobile per un lungo secondo: non se l’era aspettato.

Ora, era sicuro che qualcosa non andasse in Bucky.

“Cos’è successo, Buck? Cosa hai visto?” chiese, preoccupato, vedendo che si stringeva il petto con le braccia e aveva iniziato a tremare leggermente.

“N-Niente… Niente. Vado a fare la doccia anche io. Tu ordina la cena.”

Steve lo lasciò andare, perché ebbe la netta sensazione che in quel momento, ad insistere, lo avrebbe destabilizzato troppo. Ma non avrebbe lasciato perdere.

Bucky si spogliò in fretta, con rabbia, e si mise sotto il gettito dell’acqua calda. Il suo corpo intero era un fascio di nervi e la sua mente ancora di più. Ci mancava soltanto che non riuscisse a far avvicinare Steve a sé. D’accordo, era pieno di sensi di colpa, di rimpianti, di cose orrende, ma… non voleva tenerlo lontano, non voleva negarsi a lui.

Soprattutto, non voleva sostituire il volto di Steve con quello di un altro…

Accadeva ogni anno, da quando era stato trasformato nel Soldato d’Inverno, sempre nello stesso giorno e durava l’intera giornata. Lo chiamavano “Il rito del Sole oscuro”.

Serviva a propiziare un nuovo anno di espansione di potere per l’Hydra e aveva lui come protagonista.

Veniva scongelato sempre in concomitanza con questa data e preparato da un gruppo di medici/sacerdoti: ancora frastornato dal passaggio dalla criogenizzazione al mondo reale, gli veniva iniettato qualcosa nelle vene, una sorta di siero che sembrava potenziare la sua resistenza e la sua sensibilità al dolore.

Poi, lo prendevano di peso e gli bloccavano le braccia con dei blocchi magnetici, che nemmeno il braccio in vibranio riusciva a rompere. Veniva spogliato completamente e gli veniva applicata una ball gag sulla bocca, forata all’interno, per far passare l’aria. Infine, veniva lasciato al centro di una stanza, in ginocchio, con dei cecchini col mitra puntato su di lui. Veniva posizionato un faro ad illuminare la sua postazione, mentre tutto intorno era buio, e poi partiva una strana musica, come una marcia militare: l’inno dell’Hydra.

Dai quattro angoli della stanza, venivano fatti entrare degli uomini in divisa: erano tutti alti ufficiali dell’Hydra, otto per fila, perfettamente allineati in ordine di grado. Il rumore dei loro passi era perfettamente in correlazione col ritmo della musica. Si fermavano a pochi passi da lui, in corrispondenza dei punti cardinali, sempre allineati, e l’istante dopo, iniziavano a camminargli intorno, come dei raggi, sempre in perfetto ordine, facendo un giro completo attorno a lui

Li guardava, silenzioso, sentendosi sempre più nervoso: quella danza era macabra, qualcosa di minaccioso e innaturale. Sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di molto brutto.

Mentre camminavano attorno a lui, vide che alcuni si distanziavano, nelle ultime fila, fino a formare una specie di braccio laterale: guardando dall’alto, non sarebbe stato difficile scoprire una svastica, simbolo del movimento del Sole attorno ad un punto fermo, l’Asse del Mondo, simbolo della divinità e del principio di forza e potenza.

L’Asse del Mondo era lui.

Quando la musica terminò, i componenti delle file, uno alla volta a partire da quelli più alti in grado, dalla posizione nord, che era quella della stella polare, potevano avvicinarsi a lui: uno alla volta, si sarebbero tirati giù la cerniera dei pantaloni e avrebbero sparso il loro seme sopra e dentro di lui, in modo che la loro “potenza sessuale” venisse immessa nel Principio Divino, sentendosi a loro volta “potenti”. E lui non poteva far nulla, non aveva possibilità di ribellarsi, o si sarebbe beccato qualche pallottola. Ribellarsi, poi, per cosa? Non aveva possibilità di scampo. Era semplicemente alla loro mercé.

Ci vollero almeno due ore prima che tutti loro finissero di violentarlo: trentadue persone, ognuna sempre più desiderosa di “potenza” per riuscire a compiere i loro crimini, diventare sempre più ricchi, scalare i gradi e diventare una élite di intoccabili. Potenza che manifestavano affondando dentro di lui, nelle maniere più atroci, senza preparazione, senza lasciargli un attimo di respiro, voltandolo e rivoltandolo come più aggradava loro. E se non avesse avuto quell’affare in bocca, avrebbe urlato di un dolore amplificato dal siero, più di una volta, e poi vomitato. Li sentiva, uno alla volta, dentro di sé, spingere fino allo stremo coi loro arnesi più o meno vecchi, fino a lacerarlo. Alcuni si erano messi a scommettere su chi di loro sarebbe riuscito a farlo venire. E mentre venivano in lui, c’era chi lo insultava e chi lo venerava. Dopotutto, lui era il Soldato d’Inverno, il loro guerriero più forte: averlo posseduto era una prova di ulteriore forza.

Nella sua mente, pensava che fossero dei pazzi, fanatici, totalmente fuori di testa, infarciti di credenze magiche, e ne provava orrore. Ma non era una novità. Nell’Hydra si praticava l’esoterismo teso al dominio e alla sottomissione: quel rito era uno dei più alti in grado e scatenava potenti energie oscure. L’Hydra aveva bisogno del potere psicologico ed energetico che sviluppava nelle persone partecipanti ad esso.

Lasciato al suolo, ansimante e distrutto da quei trenta e più amplessi, sporco dei loro resti, venne prelevato di peso, sempre scortato da uomini col mitra puntato, e portato in una stanza più piccola. Anche se faceva fatica a camminare, ce lo spintonavano a forza. Prima di entrare, venne ripulito di tutta la schifezza che aveva addosso, per rispetto di chi lo attendeva adesso.

In quella stanza, molto finemente ammobiliata, erano sedute sei persone: la vera élite intoccabile dell’Hydra, formata da quattro uomini e due donne: il Consiglio. Quella non era gente che si abbassava a stuprare qualcuno, raramente si sporcavano direttamente le mani con le vittime. Erano più il tipo di persone che godevano della sofferenza altrui, facendola provocare. Non avevano bisogno di sentirsi più potenti di così, perché _esercitavano_ la potenza. Nessuno era al di sopra di loro: nemmeno un soldato, per quanto potente, ma che era stato plasmato dalla loro stessa volontà.

Era stato sistemato con i blocchi magnetici fissati a uno ancor più grande, che pendeva dal soffitto. Nella stanza c’era un forte odore di sigaro e liquore e lui era esposto allo sguardo di quei signori, che lo osservavano con curiosità, parlando sottovoce, in tedesco e inglese: lui capiva entrambe le lingue. Si complimentavano per l’ottimo lavoro effettuato: erano riusciti a trasformare un essere umano che combatteva per la libertà nel suo più acerrimo nemico e nell’arma più pericolosa che il mondo avesse mai visto. Qualcuno che lavorava per il _loro_ bene comune, con totale abnegazione. Brindarono, ridendo a denti stretti, in vista delle loro future vittorie.

Gli occhi delle due donne del gruppo indugiavano sul suo bel viso e sul corpo con cupidigia, ammirando le sue forme, la muscolatura così tesa e scattante, il suo sesso potente; sicuramente lo avrebbero volentieri usato per dei giochini erotici.

Dopo l’ultimo tintinnare di bicchieri, uno di loro chiamò uno dei soldati e gli diede ordine di iniziare a prenderlo a cinghiate.

“Ho sentito dire che le sue ferite si rigenerano in poco tempo” commentò, con uno sguardo che brillava di malizia.

Il soldato si avvicinò a lui, sfilandosi la cinta; cominciò ad usarla iniziando dal volto: una scia di sangue colò lungo la pelle del Soldato d’Inverno, dopo lo schiocco forte e secco che gli fece voltare il viso dall’altra parte, emettendo a malapena un mormorio.

“Toglietegli quel coso! Voglio sentire come urla un’arma!” commentò il primo che aveva parlato, con un accento fortemente tedesco. E il soldato obbedì a quel comando. Gli altri risero di scherno.

Venne liberato della palla che aveva ficcata in gola, finalmente, e un rivolo di saliva gli bagnò il mento, per quanta ne aveva trattenuta. Ne sputò anche un po', mischiata a sangue, facendo inorridire la platea. I prossimi colpi non sarebbero stati clementi.

Quello successivo arrivò al petto e ne sentì il riverbero per tutta la pelle, fin dentro le ossa, e strinse i denti per non permettersi di urlare. Quei signori amavano quando il gioco si protraeva abbastanza da non farli annoiare. Altro sangue si mise a colare dalla ferita, senza che lui emettesse un fiato: aveva già provato le torture sul suo corpo, prima di allora. Sapeva che non c’era modo di sottrarsi e che, se fosse riuscito a soddisfarli, dopo sarebbe andato via, sarebbe tornato nel suo sonno di ghiaccio. E, in quel momento, era la cosa per lui più desiderabile.

Altri colpi segnarono la sua pelle e il bruciore si faceva più intenso, man mano che il suo corpo si riempiva di sudore. La sua voce emetteva dei suoni secchi, che assomigliavano ad urla senza voce, e la sua bocca ansimava. Oramai, il suo petto grondava sangue, fino alle sue gambe atletiche. Il soldato aveva avuto l’ordine di passare alla schiena, visto che finora non avevano ricavato molto. E lui sapeva che lì avrebbe dovuto dare maggiore soddisfazione.

Il primo colpo fu abbastanza forte da destabilizzare il suo equilibrio e fargli piegare le ginocchia in avanti, facendogli inarcare la schiena all’indietro; lì diede un primo, vero gemito di dolore.

Quando tornò a guardare davanti a sé, vide quell’uomo eccitarsi e passarsi la lingua tra le labbra. Un altro colpo, ancora più forte, lo mandò qualche passo in avanti ma, siccome era legato al magnete, dondolò un attimo, tornando di nuovo indietro, non prima di aver sentito i legamenti del braccio umano, essere tirati con violenza. La sua testa si ritrovò di nuovo penzoloni e, questa volta, gemette di più.

“Ho detto che voglio sentire urlare un’arma! Cos’è? Non mi hai sentito?” gridò il padrone del gioco in direzione del soldato, alzandosi e puntandogli un’arma addosso.

Il soldato obbedì ancor di più, ora che ne andava della sua vita, e iniziò a frustare quella schiena come se non ci fosse un domani, riducendolo ad un ammasso di carne tremolante che gocciolava sangue.

Ricordava di aver urlato per davvero. Almeno un paio di volte o, forse, un po' di più.

“Non è giusto che ti diverta solo tu, Herr Strucker” si intromise uno degli altri tre ospiti. “Un corpo si può piegare, con le cattive maniere, ma è la mente la cosa più importante” asserì, guardando l’altro con un sorrisetto di superiorità.

“Bene. Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, mio caro Kraken” aveva risposto l’altro, alla sua provocazione.

“Il braccio di vibranio, immagino sia collegato ai nervi tramite la spalla” chiese, più come una certezza che un’intuizione.

E l’altro annuì, vantandosi del lavoro di alta ingegneria cibernetica.

“Vediamo quanto resiste ad una stimolazione nervosa, allora!”

Bucky ricordò che si era agitato, a quelle parole: gli ricordavano la sedia dove lo legavano, immobilizzandolo, e dove lo bombardavano di elettricità fin quasi a friggergli il cervello.

“Vedete? È ancora rimasto l’istinto primordiale, quello della sopravvivenza” aveva commentato Kraken, con una grassa risata di scherno. “Ricorda cosa è il vero dolore e ne ha paura.”

“Così non va” commentò una delle donne presenti, con un forte accento ungherese. “Se ha paura di farsi male, come può sovvertire governi e distruggere eserciti?”

“No. Non ha paura di farsi male” rispose Kraken, dandole un’occhiata di sufficienza “Ha paura di morire, nella sua coscienza.”

“Ma a noi serve proprio così: senza coscienza” ribatté l’altra, con uno sbuffo seccato.

“A noi serve un soldato, Madame. Uno che esegua gli ordini senza pensare ad altro, ma capace di valutare la situazione nel migliore dei modi. Una splendida marionetta di cui abbiamo solo noi i fili, che plasmi il mondo futuro che vogliamo, ma non una specie di zombie che si faccia ammazzare alla prima occasione!” ribattè il terzo uomo, un americano, giovane ma dall’aspetto molto sveglio e arguto.

Il silenzio ridiscese nella sala, dopo quell’acceso dibattito, come se ognuno di essi riprendesse possesso dei propri ruoli davanti agli altri, anche quelli che non si erano pronunciati.

“Ben detto, Pierce!” commentò Kraken. “Avanti! Che aspettate? Dategli una bella scossa, a questa bella marionetta…”

Un soldato, diverso da quello di prima, si era fatto avanti e aveva tolto dalla cinta un bastone con la punta elettrificata; una volta azionatala, la avvicinò a quella porzione di pelle che si incontrava con il freddo metallo del vibranio, dove i suoi nervi si allacciavano ai fili elettrici e di controllo dei movimenti.

Questa volta, le urla si sentirono ben oltre la stanza in cui lo avevano portato, ma nessuno lo avrebbe udito. E, se lo avessero udito, comunque, nessuno sarebbe intervenuto.

“No… Noooooo! Bastaaa! Bastaaaaa!”

Steve avvertì all’istante le urla provenire dal bagno. Era la voce di Bucky!

Si precipitò subito e aprì la porta chiusa senza sforzo. Si avvicinò alla doccia, aprendone le ante, e trovò Bucky accovacciato a terra, in un angolino, completamente accartocciato su se stesso, a proteggersi con le braccia, come se qualcuno lo stesse attaccando: sembrava terrorizzato e completamente indifeso. Col corpo nudo e zuppo d’acqua sui capelli che gli coprivano il viso, tremava come una foglia.

Steve girò la manopola dell’acqua, chiudendone l’erogazione, e afferrò un asciugamano, precipitandosi accanto a lui e cercando di asciugarlo.

“Bucky! Bucky! Va tutto bene! Sei qui, con me! Guardami… Sono Steve.”

Bucky ansimava, il viso ancora nascosto dalle braccia messe a forma di croce, con i muscoli tesi fino allo spasmo. Non sembrava in grado di muoversi.

“Buck… amore…” Steve tentò di avvolgerlo tra le braccia, pregando che riuscisse a smettere di tremare e potesse prendere respiro; invece, non sembrava nemmeno accorgersi di essere lì e di avere lui al suo fianco. In quale dannato incubo si era infilato?

Provò anche a fargli delle carezze sulla schiena, cercando di stringerlo al proprio petto, parlandogli con voce gentile.

A un certo punto, Bucky sembrò calmarsi lievemente, nel respiro e nel tremore, e sollevò leggermente lo sguardo verso il suo.

“Bucky… Riesci a sentirmi?” chiese Steve, cercando di tenere sotto controllo l’ansia di vederlo in quello stato.

Bucky aveva ancora lo sguardo vitreo e, anche se lo guardava, era come se non lo vedesse. Il suo incubo sembrava proseguire.

Alla fine di quella giornata, era stato abbandonato a terra, in una pozza di sangue, senza nemmeno riuscire a muovere un muscolo. Lo avevano prosciugato di ogni forza, di qualsiasi volontà di resistere: ricordava di desiderare di non esistere nemmeno, quando finiva tutto.

Dopo che tutti loro se ne erano andati, qualcuno era entrato nella stanza delle torture, avvicinandosi con passo lento e cadenzato, fermandosi ad un passo da lui.

“Sei stato un bel diletto, per i miei ospiti.” Una voce dall’accento americano lo aveva raggiunto. “Sapevo che non mi avresti deluso” aveva aggiunto, con un tono roco e basso.

Bucky aveva cercato di spostare lo sguardo verso di lui, ma si sentiva il corpo fatto a pezzi anche solo per muovere il collo.

Aveva sentito il rumore di un tappo che veniva svitato e subito dopo si era sentito sommergere da un liquido fresco: gli aveva versato una bottiglia d’acqua sulla testa, per schiarirgli la mente e lavarlo dal sangue sul viso.

“Sono sicuro che ti riprenderai in poche ore, ma dovresti comunque ringraziarmi, visto che ho tentato di frenare quei maledetti sadici” gli stava dicendo.

Bucky aveva sollevato leggermente la testa, voltandosi a fatica e rivolgendogli uno sguardo spento, come quello di una bambola abbandonata. Lo aveva guardato per un lungo istante, come a chiedersi cos’altro volesse da lui.

Aveva visto che anche lui si stava abbassando la cerniera dei pantaloni, mostrandogli il sesso già pronto per lui.

“Gli altri si accontentano, ma io no” aveva mormorato l’uomo. “Gli altri vogliono mostrarsi superiori, io voglio _esserlo_.”

Bucky si era sollevato sul braccio meccanico, cercando di darsi una spinta, con tutta la debolezza che sentiva; si era aggrappato con l’altra mano sui suoi pantaloni, facendo forza e ansimando, si era tirato su, trascinandosi fino a finire in ginocchio.

“Si, signor Pierce.”

“Cosa? Cos’hai detto, Bucky?” chiese Steve, con apprensione. Bucky aveva nominato Alexander Pierce? Perché?

Steve si sentiva confuso, ma vide Bucky sciogliere i muscoli ed iniziare a muoversi su di lui.

“Buck… cosa…” Rimase spiazzato, mentre l’altro si abbassava con la testa verso il suo bacino ed iniziava ad abbassargli i pantaloni di cotone che si era messo quando si era rivestito. “Che ti prende? Che stai facendo?” gli chiese, con sconcerto nella voce.

Bucky si era messo gattoni e con le mani stava cercando di spogliarlo, nella parte inferiore, col preciso intento di fargli del sesso orale.

“Buck! No! Cosa…”

Cercò di allontanarlo, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, ma Bucky sembrava essere ancora assente, come in trance. Steve stava iniziando a preoccuparsi sul serio. Temeva che, per farlo riprendere, avrebbe dovuto colpirlo.

L’altro non sembrava volersi fermare, tanto che con una mano gli aveva afferrato l’elastico dei pantaloni, abbassandoglieli, mentre l’altra cercava di prendergli il sesso e metterselo in bocca. Steve cercò di alzarsi, ma scivolò e cadde all’indietro, finendo sul pavimento del bagno. Bucky fu immediatamente sopra di lui, con movimenti veloci, ed ottenne quello che voleva. Steve non seppe come reagire…

“Sono sicuro che posso contare su di te. Presto, al vertice dell’Hydra ci sarò solo io e tu verrai con me.”

La voce continuava a parlare, mentre lui gli prendeva il sesso in bocca ed iniziava a stimolarlo con la lingua.

“Sei una creatura sorprendente” aveva commentato, con un lungo sospiro, che rivelava il piacere di sentire quella bocca calda stimolarlo. “Sembra davvero che ti possa fare qualunque cosa e tu ti rialzerai sempre e comunque.”

Gli aveva messo una mano sui capelli bagnati, afferrandogli una ciocca e tirandogliela verso di sé, facendo in modo che la sua bocca si immergesse completamente in lui. Aveva emesso un nuovo gemito, mentre il Soldato d’Inverno lo succhiava con veemenza. Non doveva nemmeno chiedere. Ormai era completamente suo schiavo. Non voleva nemmeno tentare di scappare, ora che aveva entrambe le braccia libere.

Era questo il vero potere. Era questo che significava essere “superiori”. Togliere alle persone anche la voglia di ribellarsi e renderle quiescenti al proprio volere.

Sotto la sua guida, l’Hydra avrebbe reso i popoli del mondo succubi, pronti a sottomettersi, a rinunciare alla libertà per la sicurezza di una vita senza caos.

Quel pensiero lo eccitava come niente al mondo e, quando finalmente aveva raggiunto l’apice, riempendo la bocca e la gola del Soldato d’Inverno, aveva sentito che niente lo avrebbe fermato.

Aveva rilasciato i suoi capelli, con un’espressione sprezzante, e si era rimesso in ordine, come se non fosse successo nulla. Poi, aveva guardato il suo viso, ormai immobile e privo di qualsiasi emozione, con i capelli appiccicati alla pelle e le labbra ancora sporche del suo residuo, e lo aveva trovato persino erotico.

“Tu traccerai la strada di sangue del mio trionfo. Deludermi non sarebbe piacevole.” Una pausa. “Hail Hydra.”

Detto questo, gli aveva voltato le spalle uscendo dalla stanza, e lui era svenuto.

“Ahh… Buck… Buck… ahn...”

Steve, ancora ansimante, gli stava accarezzando i capelli, con tocchi gentili, dopo che si era accasciato su di lui, una volta finito il lavoro. Bucky ancora non rispondeva: i suoi occhi erano aperti, mentre si era rannicchiato, posando la testa sulle sue gambe, ma era come se non ci fosse ancora.

Steve si mosse, cercando di prenderlo e sollevarlo, fino a trascinarlo per portarselo tra le braccia, posandogli la testa sul proprio petto.

“Ti prego, parlami… dimmi cosa ti è preso…” implorò, con voce disperata: era sotto shock da troppo tempo. “Buck, dove sei?”

L’altro non rispondeva, ma lui non poteva arrendersi e abbandonarlo. Aveva bisogno di riposo, non di stare sul pavimento di un bagno, rannicchiato su di lui.

Steve si sollevò, tenendolo ancora stretto a sé e cercando di baciargli il viso immobile. Sarebbero andati al loro letto e lui avrebbe tenuto il suo Bucky tra le braccia, con tenerezza e dedizione, aspettando il suo ritorno.


End file.
